Contes de Grimm(s)
by Syrene-T
Summary: Si tu n'es pas sage, le grand méchant Grimm viendra te couper la tête ! . Tous les petits Wesen connaissent ces contes, finalement très semblables à ceux que l'on raconte aux petits Kehrseite. Tout n'est au fond question que d'interprétation.
1. La Ziegevolk et ses 7 enfants

**Cette fic est dédiée à ******JENNY/CPTJACKHARKNESS dans le cadre des voeux 2020 du salon "Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur".****

**Avertissement : **

**Les textes qui suivent tendent à démontrer pourquoi les Wesen ont aussi peur des Grimm. Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette fic est classifiée en « M » (en même temps, la série est elle-même plutôt violente, sinon trash) et rares sont ces histoires qui finiront bien. En fait elles finissent presque toutes dans le sang et la douleur. Bref, âmes trop sensibles s'abstenir. **

**N.B. : **

**Tous les contes utilisés ne sont pas des frères Grimm, d'autant que la plupart des contes ont des variantes, reprises par différents auteurs (ou "compilateurs"). De toute façon j'ai fait figurer l'origine à la fin de chaque chapitre. **

**J'ai utilisé dans les textes les noms de la série pour les Wesen, donc comme il n'est pas toujours facile de s'y retrouver, je précise également en fin de chapitre de quelles sortes de "créatures" il s'agit. **

**Ah, et très important : j'ai intentionnellement paraphrasé les contes d'origine, sauf bien entendu dans les passages que j'ai été forcé de changer. Aussi ne vous étonnez pas que le texte soit le plus souvent assez naïf.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Il était une fois une Ziegevolk (1) nommée Flora, qui vivait seule avec ses sept enfants, trois filles et quatre garçons, qu'elle aimait tendrement. Ils vivaient seuls depuis que son mari avait été chassé par les villageois car, bien qu'il ait déjà une belle famille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre sa nature profonde et de tourner autour de toutes les femmes. Nul ne savait ce qu'il était devenu mais la mère se doutait bien qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais.

Douce et timide, contrairement à nombre de ceux de sa race, Flora élevait ses enfants avec amour tout en les mettant en garde contre les dangers de ce monde, les humains jaloux, les prédateurs parmi lesquels les autres Wesen, elle les mettait même en garde contre leur propre nature et les exhortait à ne pas imiter leur père. Et bien entendu, elle les avertissait de se garder au mieux du pire de tous les ennemis : les Grimm.

Un jour qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir au marché, elle rassembla ses enfants, recommanda aux plus grands de veiller sur les plus jeunes et, surtout, de verrouiller la porte derrière elle et de ne pas sortir en son absence.

\- Vous n'ouvrez à personne. Lorsque je reviendrais, je vous ferai signe à la fenêtre. Entendu ?

\- N'aie crainte, Mère, répondit l'aîné. Je ferai attention aux autres. Tu peux partir tranquille.

Rassurée, Flora prit son panier et s'en alla. Elle entendit le verrou se mettre en place dès qu'elle fut à l'extérieur et prit le chemin du village.

Arrivée au marché elle entreprit de faire ses emplettes, échangeant ici et là quelques mots avec ses connaissances. Si son mari avait laissé de mauvais souvenirs aux gens, principalement aux hommes, on plaignait volontiers son épouse d'avoir eu pour compagnon un tel coureur de jupons dont les frasques la laissaient à présent seule avec sa nichée et sans grandes ressources pour la faire vivre. Comme elle était douce et timide et les enfants gentils, personne n'avait rien contre eux.

Personne ? Bientôt Flora éprouva le sentiment désagréable d'être observée sans relâche. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'un homme, un inconnu, la suivait partout où elle allait sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Il était assez grand, vêtu de noir, la tête couverte d'un grand chapeau. Il avait un visage dur, terminé par une courte barbe couleur de fer, une longue cicatrice le long du nez qui courait jusqu'à sa bouche et des yeux... ses yeux firent frissonner de terreur la pauvre mère de famille. Elle n'osait pas le fixer trop ouvertement, mais elle avait une certaine idée de ce que cet homme pouvait bien être.

Angoissée, Flora n'avait plus du tout la tête à ce qu'elle devait acheter. Elle entendait à peine ce qu'on lui disait. Nerveuse, alors qu'elle voulait remettre sa bourse dans sa poche elle la laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle se baissa hâtivement pour la ramasser et ramasser les quelques pièces qui s'étaient répandues sur la terre battue. Avant de se redresser, elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil furtif derrière elle. L'homme en noir était toujours là mais il semblait plongé dans une grande conversation avec un marchand. Flora éprouva un léger espoir. Peut-être après tout n'en avait-il pas après elle. Ou peut-être que c'était juste un de ces hommes à la nature perverse qui suivent les femmes seules ? En tous les cas, elle décida de profiter de ce qu'il était occupé pour s'éclipser. Elle se releva précipitamment, se glissa entre les étals en surveillant constamment ses arrières puis, une fois hors de vue, se mit à marcher aussi vite que possible vers la sortie du village et sa maison. Tant pis pour le marché. Elle se débrouillerait autrement. Flora faisait d'aussi grandes enjambées qu'elle en était capable et elle n'aspirait plus qu'à rentrer chez elle, à l'abri, à refermer la porte à la clef et au verrou et à retrouver ses enfants, les garder en sûreté, tout auprès d'elle, en espérant que... que ce qu'elle craignait n'arriverait pas. Elle tournait régulièrement la tête pour regarder derrière elle et ce fut ainsi que son pauvre cœur reçut soudain une secousse terrible : l'inconnu du marché la suivait. Il avait retrouvé sa trace -en supposant qu'il l'ait jamais perdue- et maintenant... Désespérément, Flora regarda autour d'elle. Les rues étaient désertes. C'était jour de marché et tout le monde était sur la place, à flâner ou faire des achats. Elle était seule.

Elle sentit une boule douloureuse obstruer sa gorge, la peur monter en elle comme le lait lorsqu'il est sur le feu. Terrorisée, elle se mit à courir. Elle entendit derrière elle les foulées de l'homme accélérer également. Encore quelques mètres et elle jeta son panier pour courir plus aisément, mais ! c'était peine perdue. Elle l'entendait, juste derrière elle. Elle percevait le bruit de ses bottes sur le sol et son souffle qui s'accélérait.

\- Arrête !

Elle se garda bien d'écouter, tenta de courir plus vite. Elle ressentit cette fois sa chaleur, juste avant qu'une main brutale la saisisse par le bras.

\- Regarde-moi ! Pourquoi fuis-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Sa voix était aussi dure que son visage.

\- A l'aide ! bêla la malheureuse d'une voix chevrotante.

Submergée par la panique, elle venait de reprendre sa véritable apparence : un joli poil clair, d'un gris presque blanc, couvrait à présent ses joues et son crâne, sur lequel perçaient deux petites cornes pointues. Ses oreilles s'étaient allongées et une petite barbichette ornait son menton.

Flora était une fort jolie Ziegevolk, autant qu'elle était jolie femme sous son apparence humaine. Hélas ! Dans les yeux d'un noir d'encre qui la fixaient, triomphants, il n'y avait pas trace d'humanité ou de compassion. Car jamais un Grimm ne sera touché par la grâce d'une Wesen.

\- Je le savais ! fit l'étranger.

Il dégaina alors une sorte de machette qu'elle n'avait pas vue, car il la portait cachée sous son manteau, et la brandit.

\- Non ! hurla la malheureuse.

Ce fut sa dernière parole. La lame acérée lui trancha la tête une demi seconde après qu'elle l'ait prononcée.

Satisfait, le Grimm ignora les gerbes de sang qui jaillissaient du corps mutilé, empoigna les chevilles de Flora et traîna son cadavre derrière un tas de fumier. Un coup de pied négligent envoya rouler sa tête au même endroit.

Après quoi il essuya soigneusement sa lame, rengaina et poursuivit son chemin, car sa mission n'était pas terminée. Au village, on lui avait parlé du mari et il avait tout de suite soupçonné la vraie nature de cette famille. On lui avait aussi parlé des sept enfants et il avait pour habitude d'aller jusqu'au bout de son travail.

Il n'eut pas grand mal à trouver la maison, traversa le jardinet et heurta la porte du poing. Au bout d'un petit instant, une voix juvénile se fit entendre :

\- Qui est là ?

\- C'est Papa ! ricana le Grimm. Et j'apporte des cadeaux pour vous tous.

Un silence.

\- Montre-toi à la fenêtre, répondit enfin la voix enfantine.

\- Ouvre tout de suite ou je te flanque une fessée !

\- Mère ne veut pas qu'on ouvre la porte, s'entêta le jeune garçon, fidèle à la consigne donnée. Montre-toi à la fenêtre, que je vois si c'est toi.

Pour toute réponse, il perçut un choc sourd : l'inconnu venait de donner un violent coup de pied dans la porte.

Effrayés, les enfants se regardèrent tout en reculant vers le fond de la pièce. Un second coup retentit, plus fort, et le panneau de bois gémit et craqua. Le Grimm tentait d'enfoncer la porte à coups d'épaule.

\- Cachez-vous ! souffla l'aîné des enfants, terrifié. Vite, cachez-vous !

Ce fut la débandade. La maison n'était pas bien grande, les cachettes n'étaient pas si nombreuses. Tandis que les coups à la porte se succédaient et que le bois craquait de plus en plus fort, chacun des petits se trouva un précaire refuge : l'un se glissa sous son lit, un autre sous la table, le troisième dans le cellier, le quatrième sauta dans la cheminée et fit voler les cendres pour s'en recouvrir, le cinquième se faufila dans le placard, le sixième retourna la bassine et se fourra dessous, enfin le plus jeune, qui n'avait que trois ans, parvint à s'insinuer, grâce à sa taille menue, dans le socle de la vieille horloge familiale, qui était fendue sur l'arrière et que la famille n'avait jamais eu les moyens de réparer ou remplacer.

Déjà, la porte malmenée se fendait en deux et le Grimm, son arme à la main, faisait son entrée dans la maison. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et parcourut les lieux du regard, lentement, en enregistrant chaque détail. Un sourire sinistre lui vint aux lèvres lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la nappe qui couvrait la table était retroussée sur un coin.

Posément il fit le tour de la maison et débusqua six enfants, qui tous furent décapités séance tenante. Car il ne faut pas laisser l'engeance Wesen se reproduire et se multiplier, telle était sa conviction. Ces monstres mi-hommes mi-bêtes, totalement contre nature, devaient être éradiqués.

Enfin le Chasseur s'en alla, après avoir essuyé sa machette rouge de sang sur la nappe, laissant la porte brisée béante, la table et les chaises renversées, les coussins et les couvertures des lits éparpillés, la grande bassine brisée. Le Grimm ignorait seulement que la vieille horloge, debout toute droite devant le mur, était fendue et qu'un bambin terrorisé y avait trouvé refuge. Longtemps, longtemps après son départ, le plus jeune des enfants se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette pour tomber sur un spectacle de désolation. Au milieu des meubles renversés ou mis à mal gisaient les cadavres de ses frères et sœurs, dont le sang rougissait tous les sols.

Le petit appela sa mère d'une voix tremblante. Elle ne répondit évidemment pas. Enfin, malade d'horreur et de terreur, l'enfant sortit et trottina, dans le crépuscule, jusqu'au village. Il frappa à la première porte qui se présenta et, tremblant de peur, en larmes, raconta qu'un méchant homme noir avait massacré toute sa famille.

La porte à laquelle il avait frappé était celle d'un couple de braves gens qui furent bouleversés par la vue de ce petit tout seul. La femme le prit, ne réussit pas à le faire manger, finalement le coucha dans un lit avec son propre fils et parvint non sans peine à l'endormir.

L'affaire fit grand bruit. On ne tarda pas à trouver le corps décapité de Flora et les carcasses mutilées de ses enfants. La révolte se mit à gronder dans tout le village. Bien sûr, le mari de cette pauvre femme avait été un vilain drôle. Mais de là à massacrer une pauvre femme innocente et six enfants, dont l'aîné avait tout juste onze ans... Les gens s'insurgeaient, ceux qui étaient eux-mêmes parents réclamaient justice. Le Grimm n'avait pas encore quitté le pays. Il avait une chambre à l'auberge, car il pensait continuait à enquêter un moment dans la région. Quant il vit qu'on commençait à le regarder de travers et qu'il entendit la rumeur qui réclamait que le sextuple meurtre ne demeure pas impuni, il prit une décision. Après tout, il ne fallait pas espérer que le peuple stupide puisse comprendre la grandeur et la nécessité de sa mission. Ces gens étaient tous des Kehrseite (2), des humains ordinaires, ils ignoraient l'existence des Wesen, à quoi bon essayer de leur expliquer, puisqu'ils ne comprendraient pas ? L'homme aurait pu prendre la fuite, car après tout rien ne le retenait dans le pays. Mais il décida de se disculper tout en continuant à accomplir ce qu'il tenait pour son devoir sacré.

A force de discuter avec les gens, ce qui constituait sa tactique habituelle pour dénicher les Wesen, il avait entendu parler d'un homme vivant en solitaire à la lisière de la forêt. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir lui-même ce qu'était cet homme mais son expérience lui avait appris que souvent, ce type de personne fait partie de ce qu'il appelait : "le peuple des bêtes".

Le Grimm avait sur les pauvres villageois un gros avantage : il était instruit et connaissait bien la nature humaine. Il savait que les humains grégaires se méfient toujours des solitaires. Il accusa ce dernier des meurtres et monta la population contre lui. Quelques heures lui suffirent pour y parvenir.

Puis il prit la tête des villageois furieux et donna l'assaut à la maison du solitaire. Ce dernier était bien un Wesen, c'était un Blutbad (3) qui vivait là depuis des années. Dire qu'il était innocent serait sans doute exagéré, car il menait une sorte de guerre personnelle à une famille de Bauerschwein (4) établie dans un autre village, de l'autre côté du bois. Il en avait déjà dévoré quelques uns, car leurs deux espèces sont ennemies depuis la nuit de temps. Mais quand aux Kehrseite, le blutbad se gardait bien de s'en prendre à eux car il tenait à sa tranquillité.

Ses précautions ne lui servirent à rien. Pris par surprise, le malheureux n'eut pas le temps de fuir. Encerclé par les villageois furibonds qui lui lançaient des pierres, il "wogue"(5) sans s'en apercevoir et de telle sorte que tout le monde put voir ses yeux sanglants et ses crocs aigus.

\- Voilà le monstre ! hurla le Grimm. Il a tué cette femme et ses enfants !

Alors ce fut la ruée et le malheureux Blutbad fut massacré à coups de bâtons, de faux, de serpettes et de pierres. Lorsque son corps immobile ne fut plus qu'un amas sanglant, le Grimm s'approcha tranquillement et le décapita avec sa machette.

Puis il donna des instructions et le corps fut cloué sur un arbre, à la croisée des chemins. On lui trancha d'abord les pieds et les mains à hauteur des poignets et des chevilles et le cadavre fut cloué à l'envers, l'endroit où s'était autrefois trouvé la tête vers le bas.

A titre d'exemple.

Puis les villageois s'en retournèrent satisfaits et tranquilles. Le Grimm quant à lui avait bien conscience de devoir se faire oublier. Il s'en alla comme il était venu.

Il revint subrepticement dans le pays un an plus tard, juste le temps de tuer le petit dernier de la pauvre Flora, qui avait été adopté par la famille qui l'avait recueilli le premier jour et qui le pleura comme s'il avait été un enfant de son sang. Le Grimm attendit le jeune garçon un soir auprès de la fontaine, le transperça de sa lame et le jeta dans le puits.

Après quoi, enfin conscient du devoir accompli, il s'en alla porter ailleurs la justice des siens.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Adapté d'un conte de Grimm, _La chèvre et les 7 chevreaux._

(1) homme/femme bouc ou chèvre

(2) humains ordinaires ignorant l'existence des Wesen

(3) homme/femme loup

(4) homme/femme cochon

(5) signifie que le Wesen reprend son apparence animale. Ce verbe ne se conjugue pas. C'est « wogue » quels que soient le temps et le mode.


	2. Le Jägerbar et les deux jeunes filles

Une pauvre veuve vivait avec ses deux filles dans une chaumière proche de la forêt et, de chaque côté de sa porte poussaient deux superbes rosiers, dont l'un donnait des fleurs blanches, l'autre des fleurs rouges. Aussi surnommait-on les deux jeunes filles Blanche-Fleur et Rouge-Rose. Toutes deux étaient douces, actives et aimantes. Blanche-Fleur était seulement plus calme et appliquée que sa sœur, qui aimait à courir par les prés et les champs, cueillir des fleurs et chercher à attraper les papillons, auxquels cependant elle se gardait de faire le moindre mal. Les petites s'aimaient tendrement, se tenaient toujours par la main lorsqu'elles sortaient ensemble et, quand Blanche-Fleur disait : "Nous ne nous quitterons jamais", Rose-Rouge répondait aussitôt : "Jamais tant que nous vivrons". Ce à quoi leur mère ajoutait : Ce que l'une a, elle doit le partager avec l'autre".

Blanche-Fleur et Rouge-Rose tenaient la chaumière familiale si propre que c'était une joie d'y jeter les yeux. Et chaque matin, avant le réveil de leur mère, elles mettaient à côté de son lit deux roses, l'une blanche et l'autre rouge, prélevées sur les deux rosiers à la porte.

Accoutumées à parcourir le bois dans lequel elles allaient fréquemment cueillir des fruits sauvages et des baies, les fillettes connaissaient bien les animaux de la forêt, pour lesquels elles n'avaient que tendresse. Elles connaissaient aussi, tout comme leur mère, l'existence des Wesen, bien qu'elles n'en aient jamais rencontrés. Pour ces âmes simples et pures, seuls comptaient les actes et elles n'avaient ni crainte ni dégoût de ces gens tant qu'ils s'occupaient de leurs affaires sans nuire à quiconque.

Un jour que les deux sœurs s'en allaient à la ville vendre les baies cueillies dans les bois, elles croisèrent un homme de petite taille, qui portait longs ses cheveux et sa barbe. Il n'était pas du pays et voyageait dans une carriole recouverte d'une bâche bien serrée, tirée par un robuste cheval.

Elles allaient passer après l'avoir salué d'un signe de tête quand il les interpella et leur demanda d'où elles venaient et s'il y avait un village à proximité.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Blanche-Fleur. Dans cette direction, les bois s'étendent loin. Mais vous avez dû passer par la ville en venant.

\- Vous ne venez tout de même pas du fond des bois ? fit l'homme d'un ton suspicieux en les regardant avec une intensité qui les gêna.

\- Non bien sûr. Nous vivons un peu plus loin avec notre mère. Mais nous devons nous rendre à la ville, alors au-revoir.

Très mal à l'aise, les jeunes filles accélérèrent le pas. Elles sentaient le regard lourd de l'homme peser sur elles tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient. Car cet homme était un Grimm et il songeait que vivre ainsi en dehors des villes et villages, c'était bon pour les Wesen.

Il s'embusqua donc sur le chemin qu'elles devaient suivre à leur retour et, lorsqu'elles passèrent, il les suivit jusque chez elle en les observant attentivement, afin de voir où elles vivaient. Il ne ses avait pas vu se transformer (et pour cause puisqu'elles étaient humaines) mais ses doutes étaient toujours aussi vifs et il décida de les surveiller de près, afin d'obtenir la preuve qu'il désirait et compléter ses carnets, soigneusement tenus à jour. Pour cela il lui fallait savoir à quel genre de Wesen il avait à faire. Toutefois il ne vit rien du tout malgré une surveillance assidue et, l'hiver venant, il dut quitter les lieux tout en se promettant de revenir au printemps.

Le froid commença à se faire sentir et bientôt la neige commença à tomber. Le soir, dans la petite chaumière si proche des bois, la mère chaussait ses lunettes et faisait la lecture à ses filles qui s'occupaient sagement à filer en l'écoutant. Un soir qu'elles étaient ainsi réunies tandis qu'à l'extérieur la tempête se déchaînait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte avec insistance. La mère leva le nez de son livre et dit :

\- Vite, mes enfants, ce doit être un voyageur qui cherche un asile pour la nuit.

Les deux jeunes filles s'élancèrent en même temps et allèrent tirer le verrou, pleines de compassion pour le malheureux qui sans doute s'était égaré dans la tourmente. Or ce n'était pas un homme qui se trouvait derrière la porte, mais un ours qui passa sa grosse tête noire dans l'entrebâillement. Blanche-Fleur et Rouge-Rose poussèrent ensemble un grand cri et reculèrent puis, affolées, coururent se cacher derrière le lit de leur mère. Alors l'ours se mit à parler d'une voix humaine, car c'était un Jägerbar (1) :

\- Ne craignez rien, je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Je suis à moitié gelé et je désire seulement me réchauffer un peu chez vous.

La mère, qui n'avait pas bougé, le regarda tranquillement. Elle avait bien compris à qui ou à quoi elle avait à faire.

\- Entrez, dit-elle, et installez-vous près de la cheminée.

Puis elle cria :

\- Blanche-Fleur, Rose-Rouge, venez donc ici. Il ne vous fera pas de mal, il n'a pas de mauvaise intention.

Alors elle se rapprochèrent toutes deux. L'ours avait repris forme humaine et s'étirait devant le feu. Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, les deux sœurs s'étaient vite rassurées et elles riaient et plaisantaient avec le visiteur. Quand vint l'heure du coucher, la mère dit simplement :

\- Il fait trop mauvais dehors, restez dormir ici.

L'inconnu repartit au matin mais revint le soir et aussi chaque soir tout le temps que dura l'hiver. Il avait été adopté et faisait à présent, autant dire, partie de la famille. Pourtant, lorsque vint le printemps il fit ses adieux. Blanche-Fleur fut particulièrement touchée par l'idée de ne plus le revoir.

\- Faut-il vraiment que vous partiez ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

\- Je crains que ma famille soit en danger et ma présence même pourrait être un péril pour vous, répondit-il sombrement.

\- Comment cela ? fit la jeune fille, effrayée.

\- Je ne peux vous expliquer. Je vais toutefois vous donner un conseil : ne parlez jamais de moi à quiconque, croyez-moi vous vous en porterez bien.

Puis il s'en alla et la vie reprit son cours paisible. Pourtant, un matin Blanche-Fleur et Rouge-Rose qui allaient dans la forêt chercher du bois croisèrent à nouveau le Grimm et, bien qu'elles ignorent ce qu'il était, elles se souvinrent de lui. L'homme continuait à les surveiller de loin en loin mais leur mère et elles n'étaient plus sa priorité car à force de fouiner il était arrivé à la conclusion que des Jägerbar vivaient dans le secteur et il était à leur recherche.

Il posa maintes questions aux deux jeunes filles qui, toujours aussi mal à l'aise en présence de cet inconnu, éludèrent la plupart des réponses.

\- Avez-vous jamais vu des ours, par ici ? demanda-t-il soudain avec brusquerie.

Blanche-Fleur pâlit en se souvenant des mises en garde de leur ami et, soudain, comprit qui était cet homme. Mais déjà Rouge-Rose répondait :

\- Des ours, ici ? Les ours ne vivent qu'au plus profond des bois, pour ma part je n'en ai jamais vu.

Elle n'avait pas tout aussi bien compris que sa sœur mais elle avait été mise en défiance par les questions et l'attitude de l'étranger. Celui-ci n'était guère satisfait des réponses évasives des deux jeunes filles et cela renforça ses soupçons.

Deux jours plus tard Blanche-Fleur et Rouge-Rose le croisèrent une dernière fois mais lui ne les vit pas tout de suite. Il avait installé un petit campement sur la lande qui s'étendait non loin de la maison de la veuve et tandis qu'un pot bouillait sur le feu, il comptait son or, obtenu auprès des villageois crédules en tuant des Wesen.

Quant aux deux jeunes filles, malgré l'antipathie et la méfiance que leur inspirait cet inconnu elles demeurèrent un moment immobiles et stupéfaites, car jamais de leurs jeunes vies elles n'avaient vu tant d'or ! Soudain, le Grimm se sentit observé et leva la tête. Il aperçut les deux sœurs et son visage devint rouge de rage :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, vermines ? hurla-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Son attitude était si menaçante que Blanche-Fleur et Rouge-Rose s'enfuirent en courant. Un instant plus tard, elles se rendirent compte avec horreur qu'il les avait prises en chasse, tout en vociférant avec fureur. Terrifiées, elles n'en coururent que plus vite, arrivèrent à bout de souffle chez elle, se ruèrent à l'intérieur et se hâtèrent de tire le verrou.

\- Allons ! fit la mère, interloquée, en levant le nez de la soupe qu'elle était occupée à préparer. Qu'y a t-il donc, mes enfants ?

\- Un homme… nous poursuit ! haleta Rouge-Rose.

\- Un Grimm, précisa Blanche-Fleur. Qui... qui cherche notre... notre ami.

Au même instant, quelqu'un actionna frénétiquement la poignée de la porte depuis l'extérieur et comme elle ne s'ouvrait pas, un poing rageur ébranla le panneau.

\- Ouvrez, racaille ! hurla le Grimm. Je sais exactement ce que vous êtes !

Très pâles, les jeunes filles se rapprochèrent de leur mère tandis que l'homme entreprenait d'enfoncer la porte à coups d'épaule. Le pauvre battant de bois ne résista pas longtemps à sa furie et le Grimm fou de rage fit irruption, une arme à la main. Un triple cri d'effroi salua son entrée.

Après avoir lancé un coup d'œil furibond à la petite famille, l'homme se mit à inspecter les lieux sans la moindre délicatesse, retournant tout sur son passage, poussant les meubles, jetant les coussins ou la vaisselle à terre, soulevant les tapis, sans se soucier le moins du monde des protestations des trois femmes. Soudain, bousculant la veuve et ses filles atterrée, il s'approcha de la cheminée et s'accroupit. Sur la pierre de l'âtre il y avait une entaille, qui ressemblait (et pour cause car c'était le cas) à une trace de griffe.

\- J'en étais sûr ! triompha le Grimm.

Il se redressa d'un bond et brandit son arme :

\- Vous faites bien partie des Bêtes !

Son regard ne trompait pas, il s'apprêtait à les tuer toutes les trois et, instinctivement, la mère poussa ses filles derrière elle tandis que l'homme s'approchait.

Au même instant, les débris de la porte brisée parurent voler en éclats et un énorme ours noir fit son apparition. Le Grimm ne fut pas suffisamment rapide : l'énorme patte faucha l'air et lui arracha la tête des épaules. Alors le Jägerbar reprit sa forme humaine et soupira :

\- Tout danger est écarté.

Le corps du Grimm fut brûlé avec sa carriole emplie d'armes et de parchemins, Blanche-Fleur épousa le Jägerbar et Rouge-Rose son frère.

Ainsi pour une fois, les Wesen avaient-ils été vainqueurs. La chose est suffisamment rare pour être rapportée.

**Qui craint le grand méchant Grimm**

**Méchant Grimm, méchant Grimm,**

**Coupable de tant de crimes**

**Méchant Grimm, méchant Grimm**

**Nous n'allons plus le rencontrer**

**Vous mentez, ce n'est pas vrai,**

**Il est mort et enterré**

**Tralalalala ! (2)**

**000000000**

Adapté d'un conte de Grimm, _Blanche-Fleur et Rouge-Rose._

_(1) hommes/femmes ours_

_(2) Sur l'air de "Qui craint le grand méchant loup", de Walt Disney_

**_Note : Ce sera peut-être la seule de ces histoires à ne pas finir dans le sang de Wesen. Profitez-en ! _**


	3. Les deux Wesen

_Où les jeunes Wesen apprendront qu'ils ne doivent jamais révéler leur nature aux humains_

Il était une fois un homme et une femme qui avaient perdu, l'un sa femme, l'autre son mari. Chacun d'eux avait une fille celles-ci se connaissaient, elles se promenaient souvent ensemble et se retrouvaient fréquemment chez la veuve. Celle-ci dit un jour à la fille de l'homme :

\- Écoute, dis à ton père que j'ai envie de l'épouser et qu'alors, tous les matins, tu te laveras avec du lait et boiras du vin, au lieu que ma fille se lavera avec de l'eau et boira de l'eau. Et puis songes-y, tu auras à nouveau une mère, et même une sœur.

La fille s'en fut chez elle et rapporta à son père ce que lui avait dit la femme.

\- Que faire ? s'écria l'homme le mariage est un plaisir et aussi une peine !

Ce qui le faisait hésiter surtout, c'était que sa fille et lui-même étaient des Wesen, comme l'avait été sa défunte épouse. La veuve qui se proposait ainsi de combler leur solitude était une Kehrseite (1).

Ne sachant que résoudre, il se déchaussa et dit à sa fille :

\- Tu vois cette botte, elle a un trou à la semelle. Monte au grenier, pends-la au crochet et remplis-la d'eau. Si elle garde l'eau, je me marierai si l'eau s'en va, je reste veuf.

La fille obéit à son père mais l'eau resserra la botte et elle resta pleine jusqu'au bord. À cette nouvelle, le père s'assura par lui-même de la vérité puis, il s'en fut chez la veuve, il l'épousa et on célébra la noce.

Le lendemain au réveil, devant la fille du mari il y avait du lait pour se laver et du vin pour boire devant celle de la femme, de l'eau pour boire et se laver. Le surlendemain, il y eut de l'eau devant la fille du mari aussi bien que devant celle de la femme. Le troisième jour, devant la fille de la femme, il y eut du vin pour boire et du lait pour se laver, et de l'eau devant celle du mari. Et dès lors il en fut toujours de même.

Plus les jours passaient plus la femme prenait en détestation sa belle-fille et le lui faisait bien sentir, en privilégiant sa propre enfant à tout moment et en toutes choses. Elle faisait tout pour rendre malheureuse la fille de son mari et utilisait outrageusement l'argent de ce dernier, qui avait quelques biens, pour gâter sa fille à la vue de l'autre. Ainsi rapidement, les deux fillettes qui s'étaient bien entendu jusque-là commencèrent également à se détester.

Sûre de l'impunité, la fille de la femme commença elle aussi à tourmenter sa « sœur » par tous les moyens. Un jour, celle-ci n'y tint plus et malgré les mises en garde qu'on lui avait toujours prodigué, elle « wogue » devant l'autre fille pour lui faire peur. Pour son malheur, elle y parvint parfaitement. La fille de la femme poussa un hurlement de terreur et s'enfuit en courant afin de tout raconter à sa mère. Celle-ci dans un premier temps ne la crut pas et se fâcha contre elle en l'accusant de raconter des sornettes. Comme elle venait de la gifler pour la punir de ce qu'elle considérait comme un mensonge stupide, son mari qui entrait justement s'enquit de ce qui se passait.

\- Ne la bat pas, dit-il lorsqu'il sut toute l'histoire, elle dit la vérité. Ma fille et moi sommes des Wesen. Ce n'est pas très grave et cela ne change rien.

Or la femme une fois convaincue estima que cela changeait tout pour elle. Elle s'en alla sans tarder prévenir les autorités et en rajouta même beaucoup dans son récit, tant et si bien que le soir même son mari et sa fille furent arrêtés et jetés en prison. On les menaça de les soumettre à la question s'ils n'avouaient pas. Pour éviter la torture à sa fille, l'homme en passa par tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Alors on prépara deux tonneaux hérissés de pointes métalliques à l'intérieur, on y enferma les deux Wesen et l'on assujetti fermement le couvercle. Après quoi, on laissa les tonneaux rouler du haut de la montagne jusqu'à la rivière.

Veuve pour la seconde fois, la femme vécut paisiblement avec sa fille en profitant des biens de son second mari.

**0000000000**

Adapté d'un conte de Grimm, _Les trois nains de la forêt._

_(1) humain ordinaire ignorant l'existence des Wesen_


	4. Le dämonfeuer orphelin

Il était une fois un homme qui vivait tout seul, ne s'étant jamais marié. Un jour qu'il s'en allait à son travail, il croisa sur le chemin un très jeune garçon sale et mal vêtu, roulé en boule dans une ornière et gémissant pitoyablement. L'enfant lui était inconnu et l'homme s'arrêta pour lui parler :

\- Que fais-tu là tout seul, petit ? demanda-t-il. Tu es malade ? Où sont tes parents ?

\- Je n'ai pas de parent, geignit le garçon. Je suis tout seul et j'ai faim ! J'ai si faim !

Pris de compassion, l'homme jucha l'enfant sur ses épaules, l'emmena avec lui et lui donna à manger.

\- Ecoute, lui dit-il, puisque nous sommes tous les deux seuls au monde, tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi. Tu seras mon fils et je prendrai soin de toi.

Ainsi fit-il et plusieurs années s'écoulèrent alors, durant lesquelles il s'occupa du jeune garçon tout à fait comme s'il avait été son enfant.

Vint l'adolescence. Le garçon se mit alors à changer et bientôt hélas, le doute ne fut plus permis : c'était un Wesen, dont la nature réelle commençait à s'éveiller. Il faisait partie de ceux que l'on nomme les dämonfeuer (1). Lorsqu'il dormait, une légère fumée lui sortait de la bouche. Lorsqu'un jour il éternua brusquement, une longue flamme orangée jaillit et carbonisa le chapeau de son père, posé sur la table. Une autre fois, s'entraînant en secret pour voir s'il parvenait à jeter des flammes sur commande, il mit le feu aux rideaux du lit.

Son père adoptif avait déjà entendu parler des Wesen, c'était un kehrseite-schlich-kennen (2). Il fut terrifié en découvrant que son fils appartenait à cette engeance peu recommandable, car on racontait de terribles choses à leur sujet. Il savait aussi que tôt ou tard la vérité éclaterait au grand jour et il craignit qu'alors on vienne brûler sa maison, après l'y avoir enfermé à double tour de préférence. Ne parlons pas de ce qui se passerait si d'aventure venait à passer dans le secteur l'un de ces Grimm que l'on disait capables de reconnaître les Wesen à coup sûr et de s'en débarrasser. Nul doute que lui-même alors serait considéré comme tel !

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, songea l'homme, lorsque je l'ai trouvé ainsi livré à lui-même. Ses parents ont sans doute été tués par un Grimm, il s'est échappé et moi j'ai eu à la fois la malchance de passer par là et la bêtise de ne pas comprendre.

Se maudissant lui-même d'avoir adopté une créature si dangereuse, l'homme en vint très rapidement à la conclusion que le garçon devait disparaître. Toutefois il n'eut pas le courage de le tuer lui-même et se borna donc à le chasser en lui interdisant de revenir.

L'adolescent fut terriblement blessé par l'attitude de celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Il s'en alla dans la montagne en pleurant et en souhaitant n'être jamais venu au monde. Il trouva une petite grotte où s'abriter et y pleura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que peu à peu son chagrin se mue en colère. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et n'acceptait pas d'avoir été traité avec une telle injustice.

Les mois passèrent, l'adolescent parvint à survivre, très difficilement au début puis un peu mieux avec le temps. Il vivait dans la solitude et menait une existence difficile, et chaque nouvelle épreuve faisait grandir sa rancœur. Un jour, il croisa un voyageur. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et cracha une flamme ardente qui le tua sur le champ. Alors il le dépouilla de ce qu'il possédait et l'emporta dans sa grotte.

A partir de ce jour il guetta et attaqua tous ceux qui s'engageaient dans la montagne. Il les tuait par esprit de vengeance envers celui qui l'avait rejeté et les dépouillait ensuite de leurs biens. Aussi commença-t-il à vivre un peu mieux.

Dans les vallées alentours par contre, les gens murmuraient. On n'osait plus s'aventurer dans la montagne et la colère gagnait à leur tour les hommes dans les villages. Ils s'en prirent vivement au père adoptif du responsable :

\- C'est toi, disaient-ils, qui a élevé cet assassin, ce monstre. Tout cela est de ta faute !

La mort dans l'âme, l'homme se dit que ce qu'il avait craint était en train de se réaliser. Il se rendit à la ville et trouva un Grimm auquel il raconta toute l'histoire.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, dit ce dernier.

Il se rendit dans la montagne avec son arbalète, s'installa derrière un rocher et attendit que sa proie veuille bien se montrer, ce qui ne tarda pas. Alors il visa et tira. Atteint à la gorge, le garçon n'était pas mort mais ne pouvait plus faire usage de ses flammes. Le Grimm se débusqua alors et s'approcha en dégainant son sabre. Il trancha la tête de son adversaire et l'emporta. Puis il regagna le village et brandit haut son trophée :

\- Le monstre est mort, cria-t-il, regardez ! A présent, vous pourrez à nouveau parcourir la montagne en toute sécurité.

Alors les gens se réjouirent que tout danger soit écarté.

**0000000000**

Adapté d'un conte chinois, _Le garçon et le dragon._

_(1) homme/femme capable de cracher des flammes souvent meurtrières_

_(2) humain ordinaire connaissant l'existence des Wesen_

_(2) humain ordinaire connaissant l'existence des Wesen_


	5. Boucle d'or et les 3 Jägerbar

Il était une fois... une famille de Jägerbar (1) qui vivait dans une confortable maison au fond des grands bois.

Le père était bûcheron, il travaillait dans la forêt pour faire vivra sa femme et leur petit garçon de six ans. Son épouse tenait la maison et s'amusait à faire en sorte que chaque objet du quotidien soit bien présent en trois exemplaires et trois tailles différentes, pour son mari, son enfant et elle. C'était une famille très unie qui vivait même à l'écart de ses semblables et ne s'occupait de personne sinon d'elle-même.

Un jour la mère fit une délicieuse bouillie d'avoine et en versa dans trois bols.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas la manger tout de suite, dit-elle, c'est beaucoup trop chaud !

Le petit garçon, qui s'appelait Helmi et ne tenait jamais en place, sauta sur l'occasion :  
\- Si nous allions nous promener tous les trois en attendant que cela refroidisse ? proposa-t-il. Oh allons-y, ce serait bien !  
Les parents sourirent et acceptèrent de faire un petit tour avec lui. Ils laissèrent donc là leurs bols et s'enfoncèrent dans les grands bois, humant l'air frais le long des sentiers pendant qu'Helmi courait derrière les papillons et cueillait des fleurs pour sa mère.

Pendant ce temps, une petite fille aux magnifiques cheveux blonds passait par là. Elle s'appelait Boucles d'Or. Elle aussi avait voulu se promener dans les bois de bon matin. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la maison elle y entra sans se gêner, car sa mère la gâtait un peu trop et cette enfant n'avait pas beaucoup de manière. De plus elle était bien fatiguée et avait grand faim.  
\- Oho ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? cria-t-elle

Mais personne ne répondit.  
\- Huum ! Huum ! Comme ça sent bon ! s'exclama Boucles d'Or en voyant les trois bols sur la table.

La fillette n'était pas très bien élevée. Elle grimpa sur un tabouret pour goûter la bouillie du père de famille.

\- Aïe ! Elle est trop chaude ! fit-elle en reposant la cuillère.

Elle passa au bol suivant et grimaça :

\- Oh ! Elle est trop froide.

Elle plongea la troisième cuillère dans le troisième bol et trouva la bouillie parfaitement à son goût. Elle la mangea donc entièrement, sans en laisser une seule bouchée. Rassasiée, Boucle d'Or décida de grimper sur les trois chaises, pour s'amuser. Elle essaya la plus grande mais il n'y avait pas de coussin et elle la trouva trop dure. Elle s'assit ensuite sur la seconde mais là c'était l'inverse, il y avait trop de coussins et elle eut l'impression de s'y enfoncer. Elle s'installa donc enfin sur la troisième chaise, que le père de famille avait surélevée car c'était celle d'Helmi qui de cette façon était à la bonne hauteur pour manger.

La fillette trouva cette chaise, différente des autres, juste bien pour elle. Aussi commença-t-elle à sauter tant et plus, tant et si bien qu'elle défonça la chaise et tomba par terre. Vexée, elle se releva et sans se soucier des dégâts occasionnés passa dans la pièce voisine pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait. C'était la chambre et elle contenait trois lits qui n'avait pas encore été faits ce matin-là.  
\- Je suis fatiguée, soupira Boucles d'Or.

Elle grimpa dans le lit du chef de famille mais redescendit aussitôt. Il était beaucoup trop dur, le matelas lui évoquait une planche. Elle essaya ensuite celui de la mère, mais celui-là était trop mou et plein de bosses. Elle s'allongea enfin sur le lit d'Helmi, qui était juste comme il fallait. Boucles d'Or s'y pelotonna et s'endormit aussitôt.

Au bout d'un moment, les trois Jägerbar, très contents de leur promenade dans la forêt, rentrèrent à la maison et s'aperçurent que l'on avait touché à leurs bols.  
\- Quelqu'un a goûté à ma bouillie ! dit le père de sa grosse voix bourrue.  
\- Quelqu'un a goûté à ma bouillie ! fit la mère de sa moyenne voix.  
\- Quelqu'un a mangé toute ma bouillie et vidé mon bol ! cria Helmi de sa petite voix d'enfant.  
\- Quelqu'un s'est assis sur ma chaise ! gronda le père de sa grosse voix bourrue.

\- Quelqu'un s'est assis sur ma chaise ! dit la mère de sa moyenne voix.  
\- Ma chaise ! Regardez ma chaise, pleura Helmi de sa petite voix. Quelqu'un l'a cassée.

La petite famille constata alors que la porte de la chambre était entrouverte alors qu'elle était fermée lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Ils passèrent donc dans la pièce voisine et, comme ces événements commençaient à vraiment les inquiéter, les parents « woguent » en franchissant le seuil.

\- On s'est couché sur mon lit ! s'écria le père de sa grosse voix.  
\- On s'est couché sur le mien ! dit la mère de sa moyenne voix.  
\- Venez voir ! Quelqu'un est couché dans mon lit ! s'exclama le petit garçon tout surpris.

Le bûcheron avait une si grosse voix que Boucles d'Or crut entendre en rêve le tonnerre. Quand la mère prit la parole, elle crut que c'était le vent. En entendant Helmi, elle crut être piquée à l'oreille par un gros bourdon velu et elle s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle aperçut alors les trois Jägerbar et poussa un cri en voyant les parents métamorphosés. Aussitôt, elle bondit hors du lit et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Elle ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle atteignit sa maison à la lisière des grands bois. Comme elle avait peur d'être grondée pour tout ce qui s'était passé, elle raconta ce qu'elle avait vu en précisant que la famille du bûcheron l'avait attaquée et qu'ils avaient voulu la retenir de force.

\- Sûrement pour me manger ! assura-t-elle, tremblante.

Ses parents, sa mère tout particulièrement, jeta les hauts cris et ameuta toute la population. On fit appel à un Grimm. Ce dernier se fit guider jusqu'à la maison dans les bois. Il repéra les lieux, chargea son fusil et grimpa dans un arbre juste en face de l'entrée. Il s'installa dans une fourche et patienta. Lorsque le bûcheron sortit, le Grimm attendit qu'il ait fait une dizaine de pas avant de le mettre en joue et de tirer. Le Jägerbar s'écroula. Il ne se passa guère qu'une ou deux secondes avant que la porte s'ouvre à la volée et que la femme apparaisse, affolée.

\- Helmi, reste à l'intérieur ! cria-t-elle.

Puis elle se précipita vers son mari mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre, la seconde balle la coucha avant qu'elle puisse y parvenir. Enfin, le petit Helmi passa la tête à l'extérieur. Il avait déjà oublié que sa mère lui avait demandé de ne pas sortir.

\- Maman ! cria-t-il.

La troisième balle l'atteignit au milieu du front. Alors le Grimm descendit de son arbre, tira les corps à l'intérieur de la maison et y mit le feu.

**0000000000**

Adapté d'un conte de Grimm, _Boucle d'Or et les trois ours._

_(1) homme/femme ours_


End file.
